Rainy Day Knight
by Melissa Norvell
Summary: REAL CHAPTER 12 ADDED! Please R&R! After he gets kicked out of Battle City, Rex finds something unique and strange. But should he keep it or return it to it's rightful owners?
1. Prologue

Here's the Prologue of my little ficcy, please R&R and tell me what you think and if you are interested.  
Prolouge  
  
During the last war for the mystical Millennium Items, the world broke out in chaos and destruction. Now, the ancient war has risen from the grave, after thousands of Millennia, to bring chaos to the world again. The eighth item, the Millennium Phial, thought to be destroyed in the ancient past has risen to the surface yet again. With this item comes a great power.   
  
The Millenium Items hold a great power to destroy the world, it is up to one boy to destroy the Items, so the world would not come to the same chaos it has befallen before.  
  
Please R&R!! Tell me if you're interested and if you even want to hear more. The more reviews I have, the more I'll continue ^^; 


	2. Battle City

Well, here we go with chapter one of this story. This is told from the main character's P. O. V. Who is the main character you ask? I'll leave that up to you to figure out.  
  
Rainy Day Knight  
  
Chapter 1: Battle City  
  
As I look around me, I see a world who suffers as I do, at the hands of this great malice. This world is stiff and cold, just as the surface of an unmoveable boulder. Everyone is so cold, emotionless. They don't care about you or anyone else in this world, all they care about is themselves and their own selfish ambitions.  
  
It is a pitty to say, this is the world I was brought up in. As a result, I myself am probably no better then they are. I do think I am better, I mean, of course I am. I am a great duelist, no one can beat me! I placed 2nd in the Duelist Finals before the events in Duelist Kingdom.  
  
I walked outside, to check my mail, as I do everyday, I received a letter from Seto Kaiba, the World Champion. I wonder what he wanted.  
  
I opened the envelope and read the letter. He was holding another dueling tournament in a place called Battle City. Seemed interesting enough. Since I got invited, I may as well go, besides, the very thought that I was defeated by the doofus Jou beat me sent waves of hatred and vengeance up my spine. I'll go to Battle City and I'll beat Jou, this I promise myself.  
  
I went back inside and sat on the sofa. It was so boring at my house, after sitting there a while, I felt my eye lids get heavy. I snapped back to wake myself and plodded into my room. I took out my dueling cards and went through them, I laid them on the table and put together all possible stratedgies and combinations I could use. I sat for hours doing this, perfecting my deck as best I could. I needed to be prepared for any condition and circumstance.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Days seemed to pass and it was time for my departure for Battle City. I packed some clothes, money, enough for my stay in a nearby apartment, my dueling cards, of course, as well as some other material possessions I thought were necessary, and the essentials for hygene.  
  
I closed the suitcase tightly and prepared for my trip. I brushed my hair, which flowed wildly about, brushed my teeth, and straightened up my appearance. I reached for my usual bottle of cologne, and bent the top down a bit, but because I forgot to put the lid on, I dumped it on myself.  
  
"ARGH!" I yelled at my own blunder. Well, I wanted to smell good, and now I smell REAL good and REAL strong. I cursed as I cleaned the spilt cologne up, not that I can do much about my drenched clothes. Looks like I'm going to have to air dry myself.  
  
I headed out the door, the cologne smelling stronger then ever, on my way to Battle City, unaware of the events that were about to befall me.  
  
Well, could you guess who this story is going to be about? If you haven't, then you'll find out, if you keep reading that is, and if you think you have, I'd love to hear your guess. Please leave a review with your guess and/or thoughts on my story, what do you think? Should I write more? Tell me!! ^_^ I'm dying to know.  
  
~Ja  
  
~Malik~ 


	3. Almost Time to Duel!

Well, here is chapter 2 of my story, Rainy Day Knight. For all of those who guessed on the character, I thank you much, I don't want to give up the answer quite yet, you'll soon find out.  
  
Chapter 2: Almost Time to Duel!  
  
I arrived at Battle City and looked around at my surroundings. There were duelists everywhere. I was a regular dueling paradise, but I could see right off that many of them were hardly dueling caliber, and would get knocked out first match of the tournament, poor fools.  
  
I pulled the letter from Seto Kaiba out of my pocket and read over my directions once more. I was supposed to report in to get this new contraption called a "Duel Disk". Another one of Kaiba's inventions? I swear, he invents something every time he holds a tournament! Oh well, guess if I want to compete, I'd better go and get one.  
  
I walked over to the quaint looking little shop that harbored the duel disks. I walked inside. There were quite a few duelists there, all standing in line. I took my place behind a tall red headed kid with a black shirt and blue jeans. I waited and occasionally inched up as the line moved along.  
  
I could see the man at the desk. He was a rather sinister looking fellow. He looked really sly and conniving. He tried to hide it, but I could see through his false advertising. I paid him no mind as I waited in line.  
  
Finally, it was my turn to approach him. I walked up to the desk and faced him.  
  
"Hello, may I have your name?" The sinister looking man said to me.  
  
"Of course, Dinosaur, Ryuuzaki." I told him.  
  
He checked my ranking on his computer. Then handed me a dueling disk.  
  
"Here you go."  
  
I took it from him and attached the device to my arm, it felt a little heavy, but I could get used to it. I just had to wear it around for a while. I walked out of the building with my duel disk on my arm.  
  
I went to my apartment and sat my stuff down. I put everything in it's correct place. I left my apartment and headed out for the dueling grounds.  
  
I saw many duelists, walking around and talking amongst each other. As I gazed around Insector Haga walked up to me.  
  
"Oh, I see you were invited as well." He said, adjusting his glasses.  
  
"Of course I was. Was that supposed to be an insult, Haga?" I asked him.  
  
"Of course not, just saying I'm going to win this duel."  
  
"The only way you'll win is by cheating." I said to Haga as I turned around. I scanned the dueling grounds for any familiar faces, I saw some I knew, It was Motou Yugi and his friends Anzu, Honda, Jou and Yugi's grandfather.  
  
Then I heard a faint sound of a helicopter. I turned around and looked up, I saw Kaiba Seto hanging outside of his helicopter. He gave a somewhat short and sweet speech. To quote him, he said that Battle City was going to be an all out war. Just the thing I need to get the adrenaline in my veins rushing.  
  
I can't wait for Battle City to begin, I thought as I smirked to myself. This is just the opportunity I've been waiting for!  
  
Well, that is all for chapter 2! Chapter 3 is coming!! *wonder is anyone's reading this thing* Oh well ^_^ 


	4. Loss

Well, here we are. chapter 3 to see what further adventures are in store for our young duelist!  
  
Chapter 3: Loss  
  
I can't believe it! I lost the first round! I never even had a chance in this tournament!  
  
I watched as Jinzo destroyed my precious Serpent Knight Dragon, though it was painful. That freak Espa Roba beat me! ME! The one who cam in second at the duel before Duelist Kingdom! How humiliating! Though I must admit, I have never been up against a psychic opponent before.  
  
"Now hand over your cards." He demanded.  
  
I shamefully pulled out the Serpent Knight Dragon as well as my indicator card.  
  
"Please, at least take good care of it." I seemed to whimper.  
  
"Heh!" The blue haired boy arrogantly huffed as he eyed my cards. "This doesn't deserve a spot in my deck!"  
  
He tucked the card away as he seemed to look for another "dueling chump" in the crowd. Anyone would be fine to him. He was psychic! How else did he know my moves?! He had to be!  
  
I stood in the crowd, watching him scan it for an opponent. There were so many duelists out today. I glanced around to see all of the potential "chumps" and I spied Jounouchi. What was that fool doing here?  
  
Jou spied the crowd and with a look of confusion walked up to see why the crowd of people were gathered so.  
  
"Hey you!" Espa called out to the confused Jou, who's face even looked more dumbfounded as he pointed to himself and asked.  
  
"Who me?"  
  
"Wanna duel?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"What are you doing, Katsuya!?!" I asked.  
  
"I never back down from a duel." He responded.  
  
"You should! His name is Espa Roba and he's psychic. I'm warning ya, Katsuya." I advised.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OMG~! I updated! *fans kill her* It's been a while, ne? R&R! 


	5. Bad Day

Well, now I've got to say that the Prologue has basically nothing to do with the story so it will probably get removed. By the way, this is one of those request fics I'm doing for a friend of mine shadowbakura.  
  
Chapter 5-Bad Day  
  
After the duel, I walked away from the busy, bustling crowds as I made my way away from Battle City. I mean, I lost so why should I stay? I spent most of that day just walking around and observing other people's duels. Some of them were pretty pathetic and I had a few good laughs here and there.  
  
Since I got booted in the first round and found myself subject to my own stupidity, I figured I'd think about how to improve my deck. I walked over to the water fountain and sat there, going through my cards and eliminating any cards I thought were obsolete.  
  
Time seemed to pass by so quick, though I felt I had done nothing today. All I did was walk around and stop at a restaurant for a couple of bites to eat.  
  
I flipped through my deck and I could see a small crystalline raindrop hit the face of my Sword Arm of Dragon.  
  
"Ahhhh..." I whined in my usual manner. "Not rain!!"  
  
How I hated rain, all it did was make you cold, wet and sick. I slipped my deck into my pocket and ducked into a nearby building, I opened the door and casually strolled in a small restaurant. I looked at the room, which was speckled with people, a few here and there. Most of them were either old enough to be my parents or little kids,  
  
** Great...** I thought to myself. ** Just what I need, a bunch of annoying little kids who pull your hair, mess with your dueling cards and ask a million questions. **  
  
I sighed to myself. This was going to be a long day of torture.  
  
The rain began to beat down in a hard, steady pace. The only escape was if I wanted to go back out in the rain and get drenched. Now I have to put up with hair pulling munchkins and ear pulling old people.  
  
I walked over to one of the seats by the window and put one elbow on the table, looking out of the window and watching the few people who were out duck into buildings and run under things for protection against the elements.  
  
A few people were walking around with umbrellas and newspapers over their heads. Some dashed by with nothing, flailing their arms in the air as they raced through the rain like idiots. I chuckled silently to myself as I saw them.  
  
The lightening flashed in the gray skies and some of the people in the building flinched and gasped. The storm seemed rather violent at times. I could gradually feel my eyes getting heavy as I seemed to zone out while I stared at the rain falling and listened to it's gentle patter on the ground and rooftop of the old restaurant.  
  
Suddenly, just as I was dozing off a bright flash of lightning and a piercing sound of thunder raced through Battle City and all was consumed in darkness. I nearly fell out of the chair in surprise and I could feel the fairs on my neck raise straight up into the air.  
  
Everyone was in a bit of confusion. I could hear the voices.  
  
"The power's off!"  
  
"When do you think it'll be back on?"  
  
"Who knows?"  
  
"How are we supposed to run this place without electricity?"  
  
"You've got me there."  
  
"Oh great, the power's gone out too, can anything else get worse?" I asked myself. "Oh well, might as well go to sleep.."  
  
I crossed my arms on the cold, hard tabletop and sunk my head down in them and began to close my eyes. Like hell if I was going out in the rain just because they had no electricity.  
  
Suddenly, I could feel something clench my leg.  
  
"I'm scared." Their little voice trembled.  
  
I began to grumble to myself. The annoying munchkin already made it's way over to me. I decided to ignore the kids as he clutched my leg for comfort. I sat there in the darkness, the little boy clutching my leg waiting for the storm to lift and the light of the rays of the sun to shine through, brightening my day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
R&R!! This is way longer then the last chapter! Thanks for reviewing me in advance!! 


	6. The Necklace

Yeah yeah, I know it's been forever since I updated. I really should keep myself on track here. ^_^; I'm glad that this fic is doing so well. 21 reviews and growing! Here is chapter 6 for all of you Rex fans out there!  
  
Chapter 6-The Necklace  
  
Soon the storm was over and the buttery rays of the sun shown through. I lifted my head from my crossed arms on the table. It was a relief that the child who was clutching my leg for comfort was soon off playing with his friends.  
  
I got up out of my seat and walked out of the door. I glanced around myself to see everything drenched. There were papers and things blown into the street.  
  
I walked around for a while, I mean, I had nothing else better to do. As I walked, I soon kicked something. It slid across the paved road, making a grinding sound. I picked it up. It was a necklace of some sort, it had a cylinder type shape with what appeared to be an abnormally small note inside. It seemed like something a female would wear.  
  
I decided to keep it until someone claimed it. I stuffed it into my pants pocket as I walked further down the street. A few duelists were out walking around, as well as those annoying brats who were playing in the rain puddles in the street. It seemed like another lazy day.  
  
As I walked down the street, I soon came across a small group of people observing what seemed to be a duel. I decided to check it out. I pushed my way through the crowd so that I could see what was going on. As I shoved the last person out of my way, I stopped with a somewhat puzzled look on my face.  
  
At one end of the crowd, stood a man dressed in dark robes. I've heard about these guys before, they called themselves Rare Hunters, and they loved nothing more then stealing rare and valuable cards from the other duelists.  
  
At the other end, stood a small boy, with black hair and green eyes. He was wearing a white T-shirt and blue jeans, with white sneakers. He didn't seem to confident in himself, as he was being beaten by the Rare Hunter.  
  
The battle was as I had expected, the Rare Hunter had won and taken his valuable cards.  
  
The crowd dispersed and left in their own directions, as I did the same. No use in sticking around. As I walked a kid shot out in front of me causing me to slip backwards on the wet asphalt and fall on my rear end.  
  
"Hey you brat! Watch where you're going!" I ranted, shaking my fist at the kid.  
  
I got up and continued my walk. I smelled something warm coming from one of the shops, so I decided to walk in and get a meal. I walked in and paid for some Misao soup.  
  
I sat down at the table and began to eat the soup all too greatly. Nothing like hot soup on a rainy day. I decided to stay a while and let the soup settle in. I watched the television inside of the eating join, monitoring a few of the duels that were being held at Battle City.  
  
Some of the duels were interesting, and some of them I knew how they were going to come out all along. I studied the mistakes of the duelists against one another, always looking to better my own skills as a duelist.  
  
I noticed a tall, dark man walk into the restaurant. He sat at a table not too far from my own. I glanced over at the stranger, through the corner of my eye. He didn't look like a duelist or anything, he didn't even look like he should be at Battle City.  
  
He looked like he held a high position, perhaps he owned a huge business of some sort. I chose to glance at him from afar, wondering why he was here.  
  
He seemed friendly enough, he started a friendly conversation with the man at the front behind the counter. He had been asked of his name, and he replied that it was Sakamoto. Seemed like a simple enough name, though I wasn't fully convinced myself.  
  
To me, it seemed as if this "Sakamoto" was hiding something. He seemed mysterious and fully of secrets that were just waiting to be found out. Sakamoto ordered some sushi and began to eat it all too happily. He seemed like he had a mood of a friendly traveler.  
  
Whoever he was seemed suspicious to me. He could be a Rare Hunter in disguise, just trying to cover up his real agenda.  
  
Sakamoto soon was finished with his meal and decided to pay the man. He got up and soon began to walk out of the door and back into the streets of Battle City. I decided that I would follow him and see if my suspicions were correct.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Man, Burning pits of Hell. Net (fanfiction.net) Has been giving me crap Anyway I hope that you'll leave a nice little review, I love you all and thank you for it greatly. I'm also working on a new Yu-Gi-Oh fic called Puppy Love, if you like Anzu/Yugi as a couple. It also is an animal lovers fic, for those of you who like things that deal with the humane society and animals in general.  
  
Anyway, now it's time to R&R! For those of you who don't know, my fics are updated due to the number of reviews I get. This one has 21, the others have 36, 60, 5, 89, 16,120, 12, and 77 So that makes this one-sixth in line to get updated. The more reviews, the faster the updates.  
  
R&R!!! FOR THE SAKE OF THE FIC!!! 


	7. Sakamoto, a man of mystery

****

Geez, the fic is loosing! Raiden no Ai and Taming of he Wolf is beating this fic you guys should review more, this is the last fic to get updated. Here is chapter 7!!

Sorry about the lack of updates, my computer's been down and yeah. ^^; I haven't had time to write anything or update recently either. I'm giving everything a big huge update!!

Must update, now now now! Before my head explodes!

Meanwhile, while I'm working my tail off, enjoy this fic and the others, if you read them too.

Rainy Day Knight

Chapter 7: Sakamoto the man of mystery!

I followed Sakamoto as long as I could. He walked around the dueling grounds, seeming to stop at the occasional duel. Most of the duels he stopped at were miniscule and unimportant. That told me that he didn't know anything about dueling.

I studied him, he seemed normal enough. He was very social as well, talking to the occasional pedestrian, duelist and common folk alike.

He walked on, turning several corners. It seemed like he was trying to loose me and he knew I was following him. I would wait until he turned around the corner then run up to the corner and casually walk around it, as if nothing had happened. I didn't want to look suspicious. 

He never gave the hint of suspicion. He didn't look over his shoulder or anything, like it was bothering him or even that he knew I was following him at all.

Everything seemed normal enough. 

Suddenly, something caught my eye. It was only for a few seconds, but as soon as I reverted my attention back to Sakamoto, he was gone. I looked all around for him. I ran through the streets, but there was no sign of the man.

I ran around corners, and stopped to look at duels and in crowds, but it was like he had vanished off of the face of the Earth. 

Was he a ghost?

Surely not, the only ghosts I knew was Ghost (*Bones in the dub*) Kazu- something or other. You know, the creepy graveyard guy. that and those poltergeist/occult cards he uses in his duels.

I saw a man dressed in similar clothes, so I walked up to him.

"Hey!" I called out.

He turned around, and to my surprise, it wasn't him. This man was different, with a gray beard and grizzled mustache. 

"Yes?" He replied.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone I knew." I said, feeling embarrassed at my stupid error. 

I walked off thinking to myself.

Where did he go? Who was he? What did he want? Why would a guy like him be in Battle City? 

These questions racked my brain for hours at a time. Sakamoto.............

He was so mysterious....

Who was he really?.......

And why?

Why is he even here?

He looked so professional, as if he didn't even belong here in a dueling ground. He was probably rich too, like Seto Kaiba. Maybe he was a duelist, after all, not everyone "looks" like a duelist. 

Maybe he was just passing through and looked over at the duels to see if they interested him, or to see how the game was played perhaps.

There are so many possibilities.

I pulled the necklace out of my pocket. It seemed valuable, guess I'll keep it until I know of someone who wants a necklace. There's no way... I absolutely refuse to believe that Sakamoto guy dropped it or has anything to do with it. 

Heh, sounds like something straight off of a spy movie.

I'll just keep it safe in my pocket, until I can find the owner, or they find me. After that, I'm out of the dead beat town and on to another dueling arena! Now there's something to think about! My next win, and hopefully, no green haired freak like Roba's gonna beat me.

I am, after all, the best Dino Duelist around!

I'd like to see someone just **_try_** and take that title from me.

I just hope that little runt Yugi and his friends don't tru and beat me next time we meet. 

Well, guess I should go around and see if I can find any trace of Sakamoto.

I walked around the dueling areas, in the stores, the restaurants and everywhere I can think of. I saw the little kid who held my pants leg when the power went off in the restaurant when it rained. He called my Rexy...

Rexy...

What an annoying little pet name. Sounds like a girli-fied version of Tyrannosaurus Rex. 

Kids...such an annoyance, hard to believe I was one once...

Surely I wasn't **that** annoying...

I walked down the alley. A few people had used it for a shortcut to the dueling grounds on the other side of Battle City. That's where the place was that I was staying. My apartment.

Ah....

Can't wait to get in and rest my tired feet. All of that walking has made me tired. 

I walked up the long flights of stairs, up to my room. I trudged all the way up 4 flights of stairs, but nonetheless, it was a nice view. I could see almost all of Battle city from here.

I stood on my balcony for a while, to admire the sun setting in the distance. The sky was lit up with shades of red, yellow and orange. It was beautiful, almost reminds me of the view I had in Duelist Kingdom when I rode the ship there.

The sun sparkled on the water as if it were enchanted.

I took a deep breath, breathing in the air of the duels, the air of the town...The air of Battle City...

It truly was a magnificent sight.

I flung my arms into the air, stretching my back and bending slightly backwards. Afterwards I opened up the sliding glass doors and walked slowly into my room.

Everything seemed quaint enough... 

It's not like I've been robbed or anything.

I went in and flopped on the bed, I was too tired to take a shower, I could do that in the morning anyway. I fell asleep, with the necklace in my pocket, dreaming of the day I'd finally win a duel.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well, there it is. Great huh? Actually not much going on here. In the next chapter, Rex will be in a bit more funny predicament. Some things happen with him and the necklace. Just good plain fun and character torture.

Anyway, please R&R so we can get more reviews and get up there on the updates!

~*Thanks*~

~*Melissa*~


	8. Bad DayPart II

****

Well, I am back and have no fear! I'll give everyone cause for cheer. For to day I've come to say. Here's a new chapter so review away!!

I felt like rhyming today, sorry about that, but in all seriousness. Chapter 8 is here, and thanks to everyone who was reviewing.

Chapter 8: Bad Day Part II

I woke up this morning in a most uncomfortable way. I rolled out of bed and hit the dresser on the way down. With a groan of pain, I rubbed my aching back and decided to go over to the refrigerator for a bite to eat. With all of my luck, the fridge was bare, so i decided to stick with the next best thing; going to town. 

I gathered up what money I could find and began to get ready. 

That's when the bad things began to happen...

First off, I couldn't find my hair brush. I looked all around for it, my hair in an ungodly mess. I cursed to myself as my search was still in vain. I finally found it in my third dresser drawer.

"How the hell--?" I started as I examined the brush.

I ignored it as I went about my business. After I brushed my hair, I tried to find my hat, which was almost always on my head. I made a face of annoyance and let out a groan. I began a second search, completely trashing my apartment. 

I found my hat. It was in the freezer.

****

In the freezer!?

What the hell was my hat doing in the freezer? How did it get there. This was all too creepy...I was beginning to wonder if my apartment was haunted. Was anything else out of place?

Sure enough, things seemed to be in the most odd of places. All around me, things had not been where I put them. Maybe someone came in while I was asleep and moved things as some sort of cruel practical joke....

After I got ready, getting my shoes out of the trash can, my clothes off the computer, and my dueling cards out of the bookshelf, I began to head out on my merry way.

I walked down the flights of stairs to the bottom of the apartment, almost falling as I did so. On the way there, I fell over a rock, was chased by a dog, got rained on, a car drove past and splattered mud on me, and I lost some money down a sewage pipe. Not to mention I ran into a stop sign and a little kid laughed at my for smashing my nose. Did I wake up on the wrong side of bed or what? I didn't think there was a right side of the bed to wake up on, since all of the side of the bed was blocked by walls...

I went into the store to buy the usual stuff. I went and they didn't have the type of cereal I liked, so I had to buy an off brand generic cereal that looked like it but probably didn't taste like it.

As I was walking through the isles, I thought I saw Sakamoto. I ran through the crowded isles and up to the figure. 

"Hey!" I shouted.

The darkened figure walked off. It seemed to disappear into the crowd and I ran as fast as I could. Faster and faster and I seemed to be getting close to him. At a given moment in time, it felt like I had ran past him. I stopped where I was, and I turned around and he was gone in a flash. Was Sakamoto a ghost ? What was going on?

I looked in front of myself, to make sure he wasn't in front of me, and sure enough he wasn't.

**__**

That was weird...

I walked over to the cashier and paid for my crap cereal. I walked home, falling in a puddle on the way. Good thing my cereal was in a bag. It would've been drenched with rainwater and mud.

I should really stop being so paranoid, I'm causing myself to stress out. What was it that was so weird about that Sakamoto guy? I mean, he's just some business man who I saw at a restaurant one day. So what's the deal?

Perhaps he's connected to the necklaaaaa---ce!!!

I fell up the stairs...

Ouch...

I grumbled as I got up. Ugh...That freakin' hurt. I got up slowly and muttered to myself about my own misfortunes. I was truly having a bad day.

I continued to walk up the stairs and slowly made it to the sliding glass doors of my apartment room. I opened them and walked in to my trash filled apartment.

I walked over and opened the bag, unfortunately, the bag didn't want to open. I had to force the little thing open. As I did so, the bag ripped and cereal went flying everywhere. 

**__**

UGH!!!

This was so tiring....

In a fit of anger, I grabbed the orange juice out of the fridge and poured it in my cereal. Then I realized that it wasn't milk. Just my luck....

I can't believe today was going to bad, and it wasn't even past morning yet!!

****

How am I going to survive?

I'll die before I get through the day!!

I sat down and stuffed a spoonful of the nasty mixture in my mouth, it was better then starving, wasn't it? 

After I was done, I dropped the dish on the ground, it shattered into a million pieces. I went and swept it up. The necklace had been in my pocket ever since last night when I had found it. I couldn't help but to think about who it belonged to.

Maybe it was some rich lady who had a fortune, or maybe a really pretty girl...

Maybe there's a reward for it? Or maybe someone threw it down because they didn't want it. Perhaps it was just a piece of costume jewelry...

Knowing my luck, especially at the moment, it was nothing more then a worthless piece of junk that someone just wanted to dispose of, so they'd be rid of it.....

Guess we'd just have to see....

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well, that's all for that fic chapter, more to come eventually. Hope that it wasn't too boring. The actual storyline should be kicking off by the next chapter. Please R&R to see what becomes of Rex!!

R&R!!


	9. Meeting With Sakamoto

****

Well, I am here so have no fear and chapter 9 is here as well. Yeah, I know I lost some reviewers because I am lazy, but oh well, who cares. I'm just trying to finish this fic because I have 3 other I want to do. Anyway, read review and enjoy, if you still want to read review and enjoy that is.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Chapter 9: Meeting With Sakamoto

I decided to take a morning walk, since nothing else seemed to be on my mind after having a bad day and eating nasty orange juice soaked cereal. Just great, this is all I needed.

As I was walking down the duelist packed street, I saw Sakamoto, yet _again._ I decided not to pay any more attention to him, or the piece of crap jewelry I had acquired within the past few days. Ever since I found that piece of junk, my life had been horrible. Hmpf! I bet it came straight from a vending machine!! 

While I was complaining to myself, I did watch where I was going and stumbled straight into Sakamoto.

"Ouch.." I muttered under my breath. I wouldn't have been surprised if a railway train came straight through Battle City just to run over me.

"It's you who found the necklace, correct?" He asked in a formal tone.

"Yeah and you can have it back!" I grunted.

I just wanted to get rid of the horrid thing, and if Sakamoto was stalking me for it, I'd more then **gladly** let him have it.

"I cannot take it. It is up to you to return it back to where it belongs." He informed.

"How can **_I _**return it from where it came from when **_I _**don't even know where it came from to begin with!!" I screamed feeling like I would surely have an enurism from the pressure being put on my head right now.

"Here is a map." Sakamoto handed me a rolled up piece of paper that was tied with a small string. "You must journey to see our lady destiny."

"Lady Destiny?" I questioned, quirking an eyebrow. ** What the hell?** I thought briefly. This was getting weirder and weirder all the time. First I find a bad luck necklace and a creepy guy in a suit who looks like someone who'd work for Seto Kaiba, and now he wants me to find some Lady Destiny and give her necklace back.... Can this get any more messed up? I shouldn't have asked....

"Once you find our Lady luck and return her necklace, then you will be a true hero and set everything in balance once again. The world will not befall a fate of evil." 

This was **so **confusing...I just decided to look at him and pretend to pay attention and look like I knew what he was talking about.

"I trust you will not fail me." He said sternly.

"Yeah yeah." I replied.

"You must not blow this off, it's urgent that you perform this task." He almost ordered. 

I felt like I was in a video game or something, and I was secretly being controlled by some game freak who likes character torture and he's just sitting behind some viewing screen laughing so hard he falls out of his chair about how horrid my life was. Right now it was more ridiculous then horrid.

"I won't...And what's with avoiding me anyway? You'd think if you wanted my attention you wouldn't do messed up things to my house and appear in weird places." I looked very unamused with all of this.

"I wasn't avoiding you, I was looking for you." Sakamoto answered. "I was trying to see if you were the one who possessed the necklace of hope."

**The necklace had a name too? ** I rose an eyebrow. 

**__**

How could this be any more ridiculous????????

First a nutcase is talking about the fate of the world and some bad luck gem, then he tells me about some Lady Luck and **_now_** he tells me the necklace has a name? What next, maybe one day I'll win the lottery or perhaps I'll go into the kitchen and pour a bowl of cereal and the cereal will grow to enormous size and devour me, then it will go on a rampage through town and begin eating people and saying things like "Who's going to eat who?!!"

****

The sheer thought of revenge of the mutated cereal was bad enough....

Actually, I would have rather gotten eaten by the mutated cereal then go through this....

Beggars can't be choosers, I guess....

Well, Ryuuzaki, you're going to have to suck it up and be a man about it, even if it's not your forte' you promised to fulfill the Wacko's little quest, then maybe he'll leave me alone. 

"You know what you have to do." Sakamoto told me as he left off down the street, disappearing into the crowd. Thank Ra he was gone. He's as bad as those creepy rare hunters or that psychic freak, Espa Roba. 

I took the necklace out of my pocket and looked at the piece of metal adorned with gems. "You know, it's all **_your_** fault I'm in this predicament." I sneered as I shoved it back in my pocket. 

I walked down the road, glancing at my map, hoping I was moving in the right direction. Oh wait...Crap!! I need to pack! What was I thinking!!! 

I ran home and packed my things, well at least I packed all of the things that were important to me and essential for my journey, since I assumed this was going to be no piece of cake. Yeah right, things never come that easily to me.

I headed out of the door, stepping carefully. I've already fell over things all I need today, so I made it important not to fall and bust my ass this time. As I walked I kept thinking I'd fall...Then I made it to the bottom. No cause for celebration...but it was, after all, my biggest achievement of the day.

I can tell this journey is going to be a long one, and it most definitely **won't **be easy....

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well, that's the end of chapter 9. What dangers lie before Rex this time. Does anyone even care? R&R to tell me so. for now, I'm just going to work on my other fanfics until I get an idea for this one. Well, I have to go and feed my animals, my mom is already griping. Hope you enjoy this. See ya later and don't forget to review my story!!!

Ja ne!!

R&R!!! 


	10. Life's Lessons

****

Well, here I go with chapter 10. This fic is looking up! ^_~ Sorry for not updating soon, I've been busy at school with assignments and such. We're finally getting into the adventure part of the story, which is good. There are so many Yu-Gi-Oh romance stories out there, so I decided for an adventure/AU with a character that gets so little respect, Ryuuzaki Dinosaur. 

Well, here's chapter 10, enjoy!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 10-Life's Lessons

I walked over the fields and down the road. How far away was this place anyway? I pulled out my map and looked at the faded and poorly drawn line. I had a long way to go...

I gave a tired huff to myself as I walked on. This was a most unmemorable event. 

I walked on and on, I have no idea where I was going, or even how long I had been walking. Why me? I mean, anyone but me. So far, I've been the most unlucky guy in the world...I've had to eat nasty cereal, I've ran into every object imaginable, I've fell in/on things, I dumped too much cologne on myself and I run into this whacked out guy who tells me that I have to return a necklace to some woman called "Lady Luck", and I have this poorly drawn map to follow.

**__**

I hate my life...

On top of all of that, I've lost the Battle City duel and I lost at Duelist Kingdom...Do I ask too much to win at least one duel?...Perhaps get in the top 5....Maybe....Ah, I get no luck...And now My Serpent Knight Dragon is in the hands of that psychic phony, Espa Roba and his circus freak brothers. I can't believe I was cheated out of my favorite card not once, but twice...First, my Red Eyes Black Dragon was taken away by that freak Jou...and now this...

Why can't I ever have a good day?

Or maybe I'm beginning to learn life's lessons...

****

Lesson 1: Life isn't fair.

This lesson has been proven to me many a time. For example the duel. I lost my favorite cards and several duels and I never came out on the top 20 at least...At Battle City, I loose the first duel I enter...

Also I get stuck in a restaurant with some whining kids, a freak named Sakamoto and no electricity. Also, it's why I'm on this stupid mission...Man, I'm gullible...

****

Lesson 2: You Don't Always get what you want.

Yeah, yeah...The fact that I got my cards taken away from me could vouch for this lesson. Some of the events that I have mentioned previously go along with this as well. I could practically write a novel on how things have almost never went my way.

**__**

This is pathetic. 

Usually some things will go my way, then completely backfire on me. I'll get far enough to get into the Duelist Kingdom Championship, then lose not too far into the battle. 

Plus, I was stuck in that restaurant with an impertinent little child...How I hate kids..

****

Lesson 3_: _Take what life throws at you.

I've been doing this one so far. Just rolling with whatever life hits me with, no matter how reluctantly I've been taking it as of lately. 

This just isn't the day (or any day for that matter) For Ryuuzaki Dinosaur. At times like this, I wish I was a shoe sales man. I would've had a lot less hassle in my life if I just could've stuck to some more conventional job instead of a leisurely one such as this.

It seems that not matter what happens to me, I've remained just standing back there and taking whatever comes at me. Whether it's good or bad, I still lay back and wait for whatever comes at me.

All in all, I'm too damn soft...

****

********************************* END OF LESSONS***************************************

Well, so far those life's lessons seem to be proving right. That's just my luck right there. Things don't always go anyone's way, and life isn't fair in general. People always say that "life's a bitch, so get over it" It's kind of hard to get over it sometimes. 

This is the reason people go into depression and are homeless on the street. It's the number one reason that people end up committing suicide. Yeah, so my theory stands. 

*****************************************************************************

Well, here I go into the unknown. I'm still walking down this darkened road. The sky is a multitude of colors: reds, purples, blues and yellows. The clouds seemed darkened against the brilliant sky. 

I looked up and let the gentle breeze flow through my hair.

**__**

It's so hot outside.

I'm going to have to get some rest pretty soon. I've been walking and walking and it seems like it will never end. I pulled out my map again, glancing at it occasionally to check my position, though I have no idea **how **you can pinpoint your location on something that looks like a 4 year old had drawn.

The road is long and winding and the journey, no doubt would be rough. Carrying this heavy bag all this way sure can build the back muscles...Or rather break your back. I shouldn't have packed so much stuff. I think I even packed some things I didn't need. You know how some people can get when they over pack.

Through all of my continuous whining and griping....I had forgotten one thing....

****

How am I supposed to eat with no money?

Damn it, this sucks like hell. what am I supposed to do with no money. I mean, sure I had food that I had packed, but that only lasts so long. Besides, what if I need something else, like clothing or medical supplies? What if I need to pay a toll or pay someone money to get something that's needed for the journey. Knowing my luck, that Sakamoto guy is going to try and swindle me into paying for something.

Well, all I can do is try and get through one night roughing it by myself.

Well, no more lessons as of yet, though I'll probably find more to note out.

Guess I'd better head over to this little village ahead of me...Well, I'm going to see if I can find somewhere to stay for the night. 

**__**

....If only things were normal again...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There's the end of chapter. I've lost some fans...T_T Damn, that really sucks...Anyway, please R&R if you even take time to read this. I'd really like reviews of someone besides all of my unsigned reviews from my friends. 

Some of the anonymous reviews aren't my friends, but still, please R&R!


	11. A Restful End

****

Well, here is chapter 11. I've been updating , though it is slow. Well, this is going into the next to last chapter of my little Rex fic. I hope you all have been enjoying it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rainy Day Knight

Chapter 11: A Restful End

As I walked into the village, I tried to seek shelter in other's houses. They all had the same remark. 

**__**

"Get out!"

With a footprint on my butt, and a few harsh words, I was turned away from all available shelter or at least I thought......

As I walked along the dreary town, things didn't seem to get any better.

I cast a gaze at all that was around me. The dull, drab buildings and gray skies all around me. It was an eerie and strange place that seemed almost inactive. If it weren't for a few wandering people in the streets, I would have thought it to be some sort of ghost town.

Suddenly, I heard a sort of loud clasp of thunder. 

__

Not this again....not....**Rain**.....

I pulled my bag promptly over my head and ran for the hills. I didn't know where to go, but my instincts told me one thing: I had to get dry.

I ran through the streets, as fast as my short, stubby legs would take me.

__

I hate rain. I hate rain. I hate rain. I. Hate. Rain.

****

How I hate rain!!!

I saw what seemed to be a large castle, almost like the one I had encountered before, in Pegusus' Duelist Kingdom tournament. I had no choice but to run for it.

I ran up the bridge and came to a huge door, accompanied by two guards. One of the guards grabbed me painfully by the shoulder and jerked me back. 

"Who are you and what is your business here?"

"Huh?" I stared wide eyed at them. "I was getting out of the rain."

"You aren't permitted to go in there without proper authority." The second guard's monotone voice sounded.

"Stop where you are guards." A voice rang.

****

"Sakamoto?!"

"I have invited him here to return the locket to Lady Luck. The fate of the world depends on it!" 

"Hey!" I shouted at Sakamoto, "Why don't you tell me what the hell this necklace is, and why it has so much significance in world affairs?" 

"The necklace is a powerful entity, more so then the Sennen Items, it too, was found in the tomb of a pharaoh, but long ago, the Pharaoh was corrupt and used the necklace to nearly wipe out the civilization of Egypt. This is why we need the necklace back." Sakamoto replied. "We also want it because of it's curse."

"It's curse?" 

"Yes," Sakamoto replied further. "The curse of some of the most wretched luck "

"So that explains it."

"You had picked up the necklace, so I followed you to make sure it got returned to our Lady Luck." Sakamoto replied.

"So, where is this Lady Luck?" I asked. 

Surely I get to see this lady, after I saved so many people.

"Come in, Rainy Day Knight." Sakamoto courteously half bowed and led me inside of the castle.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**__**

******** Random Life Lessons *******

Lesson 1: _Expect the Unexpected_

I've done this. I never expected to loose Battle City, the first round even! I never expected to find a necklace that caused extremely bad luck. I never expected I'd meet this ghost-like business man named Sakamoto and this "Lady Luck".

Lesson 2:_Good Things Come to Those Who Wait_

It seems my bad luck is changing. I've waited, and waited and waited...They damn sure better become better.

Lesson 3: _Never Give Up!_

Because of my persistence and perseverance, I've accomplished many things. I don't know HOW I get myself into these predicaments, but, mumbling and groaning all the way, I finally did it. I came to my goal and it's fixing to pay off! 

Lesson 4: _Follow Your Intuition_

I don't exactly know what's going on, or why I'm here. I don't know why this weirdo is calling me 'Rainy Day Knight'. I don't know who Lady Luck is, and I don't know why they even chose me and why they even trusted me, a complete stranger with this necklace that is supposed to be so special.

**************** END OF LIFE LESSONS # 2 ******************

I walked into the castle, uncertain of what was to happen next and leery that it may be a trap.

My mind could only think of the possibilities.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Ok, this is almost the last chapter. This chapter is short, but I can't write too much into it. I'm basically bringing it all down to an end. Sorry for the shortness and I'm glad to all who read.

Thanks to my fans, every one of you. I'm very glad and honored that you all reviewed and made this fanfic have soaring reviews over 100. You guys are the best and thanks for all of the wonderful support.

I'm still working on another YGO fic, actually 2 of them. One of them is called 'Crush' and the other is called 'Puppy Love' Crush is a funny Joey/OC fic and 'Puppy Love' is a Yugi/Anzu fic, it's also another popular fic of mine with 132 reviews and coutning. 

Please read some of my other fanfics. I also write fanfics for Inuyasha and Mario Brothers. If you want to join a mailing list for updates on my fics go to my author page and go to the second link.

I used Japanese names for this fic and it is an AU with one of the minor characters of Yu-Gi-Oh, Rex (Ryuuzaki Dinosaur ) Raptor. Not many people are fond of Rex, but he happens to be one of my favorite characters in all of YGO. I also think he's slightly bishounen and his blushing around Mai is cute as well.

Anyway, to get to the point please R&R and tell me what you think.

Remember, I've got one more chapter to go!!!

R&R and make me happy!

__ **__**


	12. All Things Must Come To An End

**Hello, hello...and goodbye. Yes, good bye this is the last chapter and I'm glad that you all have read it up until now. Please take the time to R&R and check out my other YGO stories as well.**

**Now read, review and enjoy!**

**Rainy Day Knight**

**CONCLUSION**

**Chapter 12: All Things Must Come to An End**

I walked into the castle and down to the chambers of Lady Luck. She sat there in her royal chair, a most regal woman. She wore a white dress that was long and flowing around her. Her blue eyes glowed in the sunlight and her long, black hair flowed around her.

"Are you Ryuuzaki Dinosaur?" She asked me in a formal tone.

"Yes, I am." I replied.

I stood there, in awe at her beauty. She was the most beautiful woman I had seen in a while, ever since I saw Mai in Battle City, and that was one hot girl. I think she was even more beautiful then Mai. It was as if I were dreaming.

"My knight has appeared once more." She replied.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked her.

"The Rainy Day Knight, a figure who appears every time the necklace disappears, the Rainy Day Knight would go and find it and bring it back to me. the world is safe as long as the Rainy Day Knight is always there to save the world from peril." She replied.

"What's so special about this necklace?" I asked.

"The necklace controls the fate of the world and the events it causes for the world in general are on a much grander scale."

"How can a necklace be that destructive?" I asked, arching and eyebrow.

"It's an enchanted necklace, and in the hands of the wrong person, it can mean certain destruction." She replied.

" What's up with this Sakamoto guy?" I glanced at **_him. _**He gave me a glance back and slowly walked into the light.

"I am her faithful assistant." He replied. "For years we have watched over the sacred necklace and had tried not to let it fall into the hands of evil."

"We want to thank you, Rainy Day Knight." The both said in unison.

_**And so, from that day, I've been given the title, Rainy day Knight, in honor of what I had done. Gee...It turns out that life throws a lot of things at you, some expected and some not. Don't take life for granted, because you know, it's like Forest Gump had always said "Life is like a Box of chocolates. You never know what you're gonna git."**_

_**As much as that sounds stupid to a lot of you and as much as we all (yes, even me) like to make fun of it, it's true and often comes back to either, bite us on the ass, or teach us a valuable lesson.**_

_**I don't think I'll go into another adventure...Well, if I could help it anyway.**_

_**Well, I returned back to my home where I went to do some handy deck construction. Damn it, I will beat that little rat kid Yuugi!**_

_**No matter what I do though, I'll never forget the journey, or the bad luck for that matter, that I was put through and the Lady Luck who had touched my life.**_

_**I'll never forget her or her beautiful face...**_

_**Owari**_

**Well, that's the end. Thanks to all who read and thank you for the over 100 reviews. Please read my other Yu-Gi-Oh stories on R&R and tell me what you think.**

**I know it was short, but it's then end, finally.**


End file.
